A Day At The Office
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: It's just another day at the office before Izaya gets a surprise visit from an angry Shizuo. Shizaya Oneshot.


A knock. A bang. The sound of a door being ripped from its hinges.

Then the telltale battle cry.

"_IIIII-zaaaa-yaaaa-kuuuuuun_!"

The man in question sighed and spun around in his chair, facing the second door he knew the angered blond would come barging in through. Sure enough, the door was kicked from its spot in the frame, whizzing across the room and into the wall where it thudded loudly, the banging resounding in the brunette's head. Izaya looked at the deformed door distastefully, not appreciating his adversary's destruction.

The blond panted angrily from across the bright room, staring with contempt at the informant seated in the black chair at his desk. "You know we have an intercom system, Shizzy-chan," the brunette pointed out blandly, as if loosing a few doors was a minor inconvenience. In the long run, it probably was. Izaya gazed balefully at Shizuo, who seemed no less flustered than before.

"I don't _give_ a damn; I needed to see you _face_ to _face_ so I could beat the shit out of you _properly_." Shizuo spat, crossing over to the wall of windows where Izaya sat comfortably, not looking the least bit disturbed. "To what do I owe the honor?" The brunette questioned, nonchalantly placing his feet up leisurely on his desk, and leaning back with his arms behind his head. Shizuo only narrowed his gaze at the informant, holding back as much violence as he could as he grasped the front of Izaya's shirt roughly and pulled the informant up in his chair.

Izaya blinked wide-eyed, but was otherwise strangely calm. He fingered the blade that he kept hidden under his desk, preparing for whatever the blond threw at him. Possibly quite literally. "Oh, don't tell me you don't know?" Shizuo taunted in an eerily calm manner. Izaya only looked at him incredulously. "Well no, no I don't, or I wouldn't be asking you would I?"

A vein throbbed in Shizuo's temple, making it increasingly hard to not beat the man to a bloody pulp right then and there. But first, he needed his answer, so he tried again. "Couldn't you just be acting like the little louse you are and pretending like you don't know?" Shizuo pressed, eyes hardening dangerously behind his tinted shades.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to answer a question with a question?" Izaya teased, seemingly unaware of the risky situation he was in. The grip on his shirt became restricting, the fabric rising up high enough to uncover most of Izaya's navel, and rising higher still as the blond continued clutching it, white-knuckled. The brunette sighed, "Fine, I give. I honestly have no idea what you're talking about…so what are you talking about?"

Shizuo could tell that his enemy was being truthful in confessing that he was out of the loop, so he loosened his hold on the man's shirt. He hadn't proven Izaya's innocence though, and he was dead set in proving him guilty so Shizuo tried sparking any possible recollection. "About two nights ago, my apartment was _raided_ and all that was left was fucking _fatty tuna_. I don't even _like_ fatty tuna, but I know _you_ do." Shizuo set his teeth in frustration, fresh anger bubbling to the surface as he recounted the event. Izaya clicked his tongue in disapproval at the blond, closing his eyes and waving a finger as if scolding the man, "Ah-ah, Shizzy-chan, fatty tuna has done nothing to deserve your wrath, and neither have I since there are plenty of normal people who like fatty tuna as well, meaning you _wanted_ it to be me even though it _wasn't_. How flattering. And you need to watch your language, there could be children nearby."

The blond man shook with rage and threw the irritating man against the nearby wall. Izaya flew into the wall with an '_Oof_!' and thudded painfully to the ground, wincing as the impact seared through his bones. The knife had ended up in the pot of a plant beside his desk, and it was too risky to try and get it then. Shizuo stomped over to the brunette on the floor, and knelt down beside him threateningly. "Who the hell do I know besides you who would destroy my apartment and show off their identity with tuna?" The blond seethed, glaring down at the accusatory crimson orbs of the informant.

"Gee, I don't know, someone who wanted to _frame me_ possibly?" Izaya snapped, straightening into his own kneeling position and becoming eye level with the blond. Shizuo honestly hadn't thought of that, a small part of him _had_ wanted it to be Izaya so he would have another reason to go after the man, but he wasn't about to admit defeat. "And why would someone be framing _you_ for something you did to _me_? Everyone already knows I want to fucking _kill you_. And don't give me any of that shit about me _wanting_ it to be you, if I could have it my way you'd be out of my life," Shizuo retorted angrily, a part of his conscious screamed '_That's not true!_' but he ignored it and opted to grasp Izaya's shoulders and slam his back against the wall harshly.

White flashed in Izaya's eyes as his head collided violently with the wall, only catching bits of the words Shizuo was spitting vehemently. Of what he did hear though, he caught multiple curses and the last two sentences of the blond's rant, a burning starting to form in his chest at the man's outright hate towards him. Izaya forced a queasy smirk back onto his face. "What did I tell you about language, Shizzy-chan? All I can say right now is that it wasn't me, and though you won't accept it it's the truth—" The fingers dug deeper into the brunette's shoulders, causing the man to grimace, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to attend to. Not everyone can listen to your false accusations all day, as absolutely ecstatic as the idea makes me."

The brunette tried to stand up, but the hands on his shoulders did not loosen. Izaya glared at the man who was still blindly holding him down, the mocha eyes seemed to be lost in thought as they shifted to the floor. Izaya sighed impatiently; the promise of bruises was growing as Shizuo refused to relinquish his grip. "Shizzy-chan, I—"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"Shut. Up."

The informant flared at this, anger rising in his chest, his childish temperament sparking. What right did Shizuo have to tell him to shut up in _his own damn office_? None! There was no _reason_ either, it's not like the blond even _had_ a point to stay with Izaya any longer, so why didn't the blond beast just _leave_? Izaya thought the matter was settled; the criminal obviously wasn't him and Shizuo knew it, so he should just leave and call it a day. That's something Izaya detested about the man; he was _unreasonable_. The other thing that made his blood boil, that Izaya alternately loved and hated about this man was his unpredictability. The one person Izaya could _not_ read like a book, and it frustrated him _delectably_ to no end.

Shizuo meanwhile, was busy mulling over his evidence. He didn't have any doubt in his mind that Izaya was innocent, but there was no way he would admit his wrong. Something also came to attention, as the man thought about why he had just '_known'_ the culprit was Izaya in the first place, why was it that he wanted to see the man so badly if he _hated_ him? The annoying voice in his head came back; '_you moron, you _don't_ hate him'_.

Then what was the strong desire that pounded through his chest at every sight of the man? Wasn't it the urge to _destroy_ him? Then the urge to always have that man's breakable body in his hands, wasn't it to _kill_ him? And that panging, that absolute gravitation towards the brunette; wasn't it _hatred_?

Then in there, in the strangest of situations, Shizuo had a revelation. _There_, along with Izaya streaming threats at him, and _then_ with the afternoon sun flooding in warmly from the windows, Shizuo realized why it was that he needed to blame Izaya for everything. '_Hate and love walk along a very thin borderline'_, that's what his teacher said back in elementary school. Back then Shizuo 'knew everything' of course, merely snorting and figuring that he could tell the difference between loving and hating someone. But _then_, as he stared blankly at Izaya's pissed off expression, at the face of a man he claimed to have hated for years, Shizuo wasn't so sure anymore.

The blond tuned back in to what the informant was saying, "—and _that's_ why you have absolutely no common sense of—" Izaya was cut off in midsentence, in the midst of his pointless rambling, as a pair of soft lips crashed against his own, a muffled yelp escaping his mouth. Izaya knelt, transfixed and confused for a moment, until a tongue brushed against his bottom lip begging for entrance. The brunette, in a daze, opened his mouth willingly and the sensation of Shizuo's tongue exploring his mouth brought him crashing back down to reality.

The brunette spluttered, pulling back hastily from the kiss, pushing back against Shizuo's shoulders as his back collided with the wall once more. "_What_ the _hell_?" Izaya couldn't begin to express the confusion he was feeling, and he didn't like feeling so vulnerable after a kiss with his rival. He didn't like the way Shizuo felt it appropriate to dive right in and kiss him. He disliked the way in which the blond's lips meshed so well with his. He _hated_ the way the blond's tongue sent pleasurable shivers down his spine, and _abhorred_ the absolute excitement that coursed through his veins at Shizuo's touch.

Mostly, Izaya detested the way in which he knew that he didn't really hate these things at all.

Shizuo licked his lips, eyes hazed over though they shone eagerly,

"I don't know."

Then his mouth descended on Izaya's again, the brunette putting up no resistance until they had to part for breath. Panting heavily, Shizuo trailed kisses down the starstruck informant's throat, and mumbled softly against the pale skin, "But it doesn't matter."

Izaya gasped as he was lifted unceremoniously from the ground and tossed into the seat he had occupied before, looking up to see Shizuo on top of him once more. Warm lips attached to his collarbone again, fingers tracing down his sides as he struggled for breath. Izaya's hands wrapped themselves around Shizuo, one hand tangling in blond hair, the other clutching at the back of his vest. Shizuo moved his hands to the waistline of Izaya's pants, brushing lightly against the skin underneath the rim, then fumbling with the informant's belt. Izaya was lost in a flurry of sensations as Shizuo's hands and mouth tortured him, the fast pace of everything slightly confusing. Before the brunette could protest, his pants and boxers were thrown to the floor under his desk, and a cool hand grasped his length. Izaya choked on his breath as his heated arousal made contact with the bitter air, Shizuo pressing his lips against the brunette's once more as his thumb circled the tip of his erection—_slam!_

The sound of a door opening and closing startled the two men out of their heated reverie, Izaya reacting quickly and shoving Shizuo underneath his desk as loud footsteps approached the office. The brunette spun his chair into the desk to cover the exposed skin below the waistline just as a woman stepped through the empty frame of his office. "Ah, Namie, what brings you here?" Izaya asked as casually as he could, cheeks still glowing and his legs trembling slightly. The woman in question eyed him oddly, but ignored the broken door and strange feeling in her gut. "I have the file you asked for," Namie stated blandly, walking swiftly over to her boss's desk.

Shizuo, rather cramped under the desk was growing impatient. He didn't like this _Namie_ woman interfering with his fun, and he _definitely_ didn't like the casualty she spoke to _his_ louse with. As the brunette and the woman exchanged words, Shizuo could _swear_ he heard the woman flirting with Izaya, suggestive undertones clear in the way she threatened him sarcastically. No, Shizuo didn't like that at all, _especially_ when the informant was teasing her back. The blond smirked, deciding to have his own fun; Izaya would learn better than to flirt with women when _he_ was around.

Shizuo moved forward to where Izaya's semi-hard member was hidden under the desk, and right when Izaya began to speak again, the blond gave the erection a rough lick. Izaya's body tensed, the sudden sensation eliciting a gasp in the middle of his sentence. Namie eyed him skeptically, while his hidden foot nudged at Shizuo under the desk. The blond took the warning as an invitation to continue. Smirking, the bodyguard took most of Izaya's arousal into his mouth.

"So then afte_eahh_ th-that there's a st_ahh_ck of _papers_—" Izaya grit his teeth as Shizuo's tongue swirled around the tip again, "_on the table_…" The brunette's cheeks were flushing again, and his limbs were shaking with the effort of holding back the moans he so desperately wanted to let out. Namie began to worry slightly, _something_ was definitely off with her boss and it was both entertaining and bothersome. "Izaya, is something wrong?" The woman asked bluntly, leaning over the table and pressing her hand to his forehead.

Izaya jerked back suddenly, the cool hand of his subordinate and the slick tongue circling his burning skin jolted his nerves and strangled a whimper from him. Namie stared wide-eyed at her employer, never hearing or seeing any notion of vulnerability come from Izaya and wondered just _what_ was wrong. Shizuo smirked from under the table, moving his fingers to ghost over Izaya's balls and finding out _just how sensitive _he was there. "_SHIT_! Namie, ev..everyth_ahhh_ng is-s _finnghe_, g-go ahead _and leave_," Izaya managed to get out coherently. The woman raised an eyebrow, extremely curious now, but obeyed her employer's demand. Sometimes it was better _not_ to know with Izaya.

To the brunette's relief, the woman walked out without any objection, and he relinquished a heavy sigh as her footsteps faded away. Then, remembering his anger, he pushed away from the desk to yell at Shizuo, only to have the blond lift him from his chair and pin him to the top of his desk. An array of pens rolled in quick succession over the edge of the table and clattered noisily to the floor, a pile of papers fluttering harmlessly around the men after Izaya's back made painful contact with the surface. "_Shizuo_, what on—"

Then an eager mouth muffled his words, his bruising lips accepting the kiss but biting sourly into Shizuo's. The blond man felt triumphant after his past actions, Izaya's bitterness doing little to throw him off. Their mouths stayed locked in an angry dominance battle, as Shizuo ripped the shirt right from Izaya's torso, and shoved his trousers impatiently to the ground. The blond threaded his fingers through the brunette's on either side of the informant's head, and Izaya's legs splayed into the air, then wrapped around Shizuo's waist for support.

Not being prepared for this type of situation, Shizuo fumbled around Izaya's desk for a substitute lubrication, settling for a bottle of hand lotion nearby. Trailing his lips down his prey's torso, Shizuo abused every inch of pale skin he could reach as he uncapped the bottle blindly and rubbed a generous amount onto his aching erection. Izaya hissed as the blond's length probed at his puckered entrance, the lotion felt like ice against his burning skin. Shizuo bit down on one of Izaya's perk nubs as he eased into the brunette, drawing blood and a howl of agony from Izaya. The slick lotion felt disgusting as it squelched inside of Izaya's tight heat, the pain from the penetration mixing uncomfortably with it and making Izaya regret letting it happen.

Shizuo noticed Izaya's extreme discomfort, lapping softly at the blood he drew and trying ridiculously hard not to pound violently inside the flushed informant. After Izaya adjusted somewhat, and the muscles relaxed against Shizuo's throbbing erection, he began a steady rhythm of _in and out_. The pace as well as the volume of gasps and shudders inside the humid office increased dramatically as Shizuo began moving at a faster pace inside of the brunette, the lotion become completely unnoticeable as pleasure began to override pain. "Nngh, _Shizuo_," Izaya panted, digging his nails into the blond's shoulders.

The bodyguard straightened up, standing on the floor as he flipped a confused Izaya over onto his stomach. Izaya positioned himself on the desktop on his forearms and knees, ass high in the air and the side of his face pressed against the wood, rolling his hips at Shizuo in need of release. Shizuo gripped the brunette's hips and thrust into him again, the new position allowing him to angle deeper into Izaya and hit his prostate with more force.

"Haah, _AHH_," Izaya moaned loudly as the bundle of nerves inside him was smashed into repeatedly, his release coiling in his stomach, ready to explode soon. "Mmn_, I.._za-y_aahh_," Shizuo grunted his name as the tight muscles contracted around his pulsing member, thrusting violently inside the other man as his own climax neared.

With a gasp and a groan, Izaya released onto the desk with Shizuo soon after, retracting himself from Izaya. The sticky substance dripped down Izaya's thighs until Shizuo licked the semen away, causing Izaya to blush as they fought for breath in the serene room. The blond fell into the black chair behind him, staring at the ceiling in the bliss of afterglow. Izaya settled in the blond's lap, the man's slender arms wrapping possessively around the informant and pulling him into a chaste kiss. The two men dozed off briefly in the dwindling afternoon light streaming in from the window, peaceful for the moment.

Neither had any idea that Namie still stood, flabbergasted and slightly aroused, at the doorframe of the office, paperwork lying forgotten at her feet.


End file.
